I'm Movin' On
I'm Movin' On' '''is a song from' Teacher's Pet,''' '''when Spot/Scot is now disowned by '''Leonard after he tells him that he might become married to his mom, as Scot wonders where he's going to live, Mary-Lou is heartbroken that Scot left her, Leonard is in tears after realizing what he's done,' Dr. Krank '''ponders on where Scot is,' 'Dennis '''and '''Adele' are still looking for '''Scot, and Pretty Boy '''and '''Mr. Jolly '''are still on their way to Florida. The song was performed by Debra Jo Rupp as Mary-Lou Helperman, Nathan Lane as Spot Helperman/Scott "Manly Manning", Shaun Fleming as Leonard Helperman, Kelsey Grammer as Dr. Ivan Krank, Jerry Stiller as Pretty Boy, David Ogden Stires as Mr. Jolly, Paul Reubens as Dennis, and Megan Mullally as Adele. Lyrics '''Mary Lou Helperman: Mrs. Manly Manning Mrs. Mary-Lou Manly Manning Mrs. Mary-Lou Moira Angela Darling Helperman Manly Manning! Scott: '''I'm sorry I have to interrupt this musical moment, Mary-Lou, I guess I'll never see you again. It's time for me to go. '''Mary Lou: Oh me oh my oh no! Leonard Helperman: I've never been so low. Dr. Ivan Krank: Oh, where did my dog-man- Scott and Dr. Krank: Go!? Scott: I gotta go I don't know where, I only know, My former friend is now my foe He couldn't stand the status quo, I said I'd stay but he said no And now doggone, this dog is gone, I'm moving on I gotta go! Mary Lou: Like a dream, he was here, and now he's gone He drank my coffee, ate my candy Dreaming I could stand, By my Manly Manning man I thought everything was fine and dandy Why did he go? Scot: I'm gone Mary-Lou: Don't go Leonard: Oh, no, what have I done? Mary Lou: Oh no Leonard: I kicked him out; He took the keys to freedom Leonard and Mary Lou: Now he's going, now he's going, now he's gone. Dr. Krank: My lovely dog-man Oh, precious pretty dog-man Dear itty-bitty dog, I made a man Mary Lou: Where have you gone? Leonard: He took the keys Dr. Krank: You held the key to my success. Scott: I'm no one's pawn Mary Lou: Was I a yawn? Leonard: He's gone Mary Lou: He's gone Scott: I'm moving on! Dr. Krank: (Spoken) Find him! Dennis and Adele: Where did you go, dog-man? Pretty Boy and Mr. Jolly: We gotta go where you have gone, Spot Dennis and Adele: Where did you go, dog-man? Leonard and Mary Lou: We wanna know where have you gone, Scott Dennis and Adele: We gotta know, dog-man We gotta go there, too Scott: I'm gone Mary Lou: He's gone, he's moving on (All: He's going going, he's going going) Scott: '''Pardon the pun, I am going, without knowing There's a place where I belong. I'm moving on! '''All: Where did you go, dog-man? (x4) (Leonard: Spot, Scot, Spot,Scot) (Mary Lou: He's gone (drawn out)) He's gone Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Songs